tfsofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: Abridged Parody Episode 10
Summary The epic battle between Son Goku and Vegeta. This episode was the last one for this season. Cast *MasakoX - Goku, Gohan, Roshi *Lanipator - Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo *Takahata101 - Penis Guy, Spock, Ghost Nappa *Vegeta3986 - Bojack *Hbi2k - Bubbles *KaiserNeko - Gregory, King Kai, Yajirobe *Megami33 - Bulma *Kirbopher15 - Ox-king *Whiteash -Launch, Phone Operator *Ganxingba - Kirk Featuring *Little Kuriboh - Narrator *HAN0N1 - Baby Deer Special Thanks *Kirbopher15 - artwork. Music *Cha-La-Head-Cha-La Prologue by Shunsuke Kikuchi *Coming Undone by Korn *Garlic Jr.'s Castle by Shunsuke Kikuchi *Son Goku to Piccolo Daimao by Shunsuke Kikuchi *Nocturne for Orchestra by Hirano Yoshisha *Wish Upon the Chaos Emeralds by Hideaki Kobayashi *Omae no XXX Ten wo Tarou by Iwasaki Tarou *Kuetara, The Grand Line! by Kouhei Tanaka and Shiroh Hamaguchi *Ghost Nappa Theme - http://www.megaupload.com/?d=SSR5O0D9 References *The Ghost Nappa Theme and the logo are parodies of Ghostbusters. *''Star Trek'' *Dragonball: Evolution (Live-action film) Quotes :(Goku has used the Kaioken x3 against Vegeta, and sent him crashing into a plateau) :Vegeta: (In pain) This... proves... nothing. :Goku: Are you okay in there? :Vegeta: (Sarcastically) Yeah, I'm fan-F**kng-tastic... nothing but gumdrops and ice-cream in here. :Goku: (Delighted) Oh, really? Can I come in too? :Vegeta: (Short pause) I'm surrounded by idiots. :Goku: I thought you were surrounded by gumdrops and ice-cream. :(Vegeta screams with rage as he destroys the plateau around him) :Vegeta: I will not stand for this! I will not be humiliated by a low-class wretch! :Goku: Aww, sounds like somebody's got an ice-cream headache! :Vegeta: THAT'S IT! EVERYONE DIES! (Launches himself into the air with his purple aura surrounding him, charging a Galick Gun) ''Say goodbye to your planet, Kakarot! :'Goku': Well, that's not very nice! :'Vegeta': OF COURSE NOT! I'M F**KING EVIL!!! GALICK GUN......! :'Goku': Ooh, did he say Garlic--? :'Vegeta': RRRRAAAAAAAH!!! :'Goku': Oh, man! ''(powers up to Kaio-Ken x3, cupping his hands behind his back for a Kamehameha wave) Kaa...mee....haa....meeee....... :Vegeta: FIRE!! :Goku: HAAAAA!!! :(The two energy waves clash in mid-air) :Vegeta: This is the end, Kakarot! You don't stand a chance! I put all my power into this attack. Now perish, with the rest of your pathetic world! :Goku: Kaio-Ken.......! :Vegeta: (Stunned pause).......no! :Goku: Times.....! :Vegeta: (as if trying to deter Goku) ''No, no, no! :'Goku': FOUR! :'Vegeta': No, no, no, no, no nonononononono....! ''(The Kamehameha overpowers Vegeta's Galick Gun and hits him, sending him into the sky) FUUUUUUUUUUUU--''' (Disappears in the sky) :'''Vegeta: (Throws the artificial moon into the air) Now watch, Kakarot... as your life becomes inconsequential... (Jumbo-sized tv shows camera moving straight up while focused on Vegeta from the feet up)... as I reveal my giant monkey... (Camera stops in front of Vegeta's crotch; all of the viewers gasp in fear)... form. :(Camera moves quickly up to Vegeta's face; everyone watching sighs with relief) :Viewer: Thank god, I thought he meant penis! :Krillin: (Holding the spirit bomb, and feeling the energy of every living person on Earth inside him) Wow... such power... from every living being on the planet... I can feel it all surging inside of me... every man, woman and child... this... is Planet Earth's very essence... BOOYAH! MOTHER F**KER! (Throws the spirit bomb at Vegeta) :Vegeta: (Detects the spirit bomb hurtling towards him) What? What the hell is--? :Krillin: ENJOY YOUR STAY IN HELL! :(Vegeta jumps to dodge the spirit bomb) :Krillin: (Pauses, and curses angrily) :(Gohan sees the spirit bomb headed right towards him) :Goku: (Speaking telepathically to Gohan) Gohan? Listen... you need to bounce it back at Vegeta... :Gohan: Are you sure? I don't think energy works like that. :Goku: Don't worry, Gohan... you can do it... you're a good guy. :Gohan: (Building up confidence) Oh, well... okay, if you believe in me... then I'll--''(Stretches his hands out)'' :Goku: ... or it'll kill you. :Gohan: (Alarmed) WHAT?! (The spirit bomb bounces off Gohan's hands with the signature boing sound from the classic Sonic games) :Vegeta: (Feeling triumphant) There's nothing left now... your last hope, and you missed. (The spirit bomb moves closer to him) You're all defeated and there isn't a damn thing you can... what smells like deer? (Sees the spirit bomb closing in on him) AAAAAAH! (The spirit bomb hits him, exploding with a bright light) CURSE MY HUBRIS! :(Gohan has turned into a giant ape, but is not in control of himself, and is just smashing every thing in sight) :Goku: (Speaking to Gohan telepathically again) Gohan... this is daddy... I know you're feeling angry right now, but you have to focus your anger... re-remember Icarus? :(Gohan remembers seeing Icarus singing playfully and happily, until he is killed in an explosion) :Goku: (Pointing at Vegeta) He did it. :(Gohan roars angrily) :Vegeta: (Outraged) Oh that's bullsh*t! (Barely dodges a boulder Gohan tried to crush him with) I haven't killed a damn thing since I got to this god-forsaken planet... not for lack of trying, mind you. :(Vegeta, beaten and broken, has escaped in his space pod) :Vegeta: (Weakly) They've broken my body... I've failed... in my mission to find the dragonballs... I even lost my tail... but at least... it can't get any worse... from here... :(His space pod continues flying through space) :Ghostly voice: Vegeeeeeeetaaaaaa... Vegeeeeeeetaaaaaaa... :Vegeta: Wha... what? :Ghost Nappa: (Appears in front of Vegeta) I'm haunting you. :Vegeta: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Trivia * In Part 1, there's a flashback to episode 4 when Piccolo destroys the moon. In the episode, Piccolo shouts, "Stop mocking me!" but in the flashback, he just shouts, "Mooooooon!" * Krillin Owned Count: 9 - Part 2: Krillin is pummeled into the ground by Vegeta. * Krillin Owned Count: 10 - Part 3: Vegeta bitch slaps Krillin down for trying to destroy him with the Spirit Bomb. Also See *Dragon Ball Z Abridged Category:Dragon Ball Z TAS Episode